User talk:Shoo-Fly
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Shadow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of The Shadow stories page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi, I just uploaded a couple of Earl Mayan interior illustrations. ? I don't believe you have a page for Mayan, so I thought it would be nice to create one. ? I would have done this myself, but I am a little uncertain how to do it. ? (Especially how to hook it into the proper category, etc.) ? I also uploaded an Everett Raymond Kinstler interior illustration. ? Once again, a page for Kinstler is envisioned. ? As for Kinstler, I also uploaded his official White House portrait of Ronald Reagan. ? (I think it's wothwhile noting what Kinstler went on to accomplish after his stint on the pulps.) ? Finally, I wanted to let let you know that the Paul Orban illustration I uploaded yesterday is from "Crime Out of Mind". ? I will try from now on, when I upload an image, to include the title of the story from whence it came (when I know it, of course). Thanks for doing this Shadow wiki, it's quite impressive and very much appreciated. --Ying-Co EnterprisesYing-Co-Enterprises (talk) 11:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I don't know why my text contains so many question marks! ? I am very sorry about this. ? I have tried everything I can to prevent them from appearing but nothing seems to work. ? I am on a Mac using the Safari browser so maybe it has something to do with that. --Ying-Co EnterprisesYing-Co-Enterprises (talk) 11:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Wiki praise. I've been flying solo here for sometime. I'm glad to see another agent involved. As for the pics... so far so good. My only request is after you upload your interior illustrations, could you scroll down to the "ADD CATEGORY" button. Click it and then insert artist name/Penciler Images (hit return), artist name/Inker Images (hit return) and character(s) name(s) in illo (most likely -- Kent Allard (Street & Smith)/Images). See http://thelivingshadow.wikia.com/wiki/File:Paul_Orban_(Crime_Out_of_Mind).png as an example. For covers to any books, magazines, comics.... etc... Add Category "Cover Art Image" and if known, artist name/Cover Artist Images. As for Reagan? A mention on Kinstler's page is nice, but pics should only be Shadow related. Thanks for the help and involvement. Don't get too fustrated with my tinkerings and edits. Sooner or later I had to figure other Shadow fans would participate in this project. I'm glad one such as you was the first. (Anti-Lad (talk) 15:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks for your warm welcome. And thanks also for the instructions on how to add a category, which I shall try to follow from now on. No problem about the Kinstler /Reagan portrait. Once again, my compliments on the outstanding job you've done -- this is very comprehensive. Sorry about the failure to provide artist/source attribution for the Ming Dwan image. I believe this is Cartier, but I can't seem to find where it came from. I will keep looking and let you know. Go ahead and delete it for now. Hello! I've uploaded a few more graphics this morning. But I have to confess, I just can't bring myself to upload the image of the cover for #307 (Happy Death Day) or should I say, #307 (Help I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up). Along with Mother Goose Murders, Happy Death Day is a strong contender for The Worst Shadow Pulp Cover Ever award. Here's wishing you and your family Happy Holidays. Ying-Co-Enterprises (talk) 13:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm really glad you enjoyed the Shadow Christmas image. It looks great on the homepage. Thanks! Ying-Co-Enterprises (talk) 11:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about my latest blunder: I uploaded 5 Vol 1 covers (#312-316)) and then realized I had forgotten to rename the files to conform to the naming convention. So, I uploaded them again, after I renamed them. Please delete the first batch. To confound things even more, in the second upload, I somehow managed to insert a blank between the "316" and the ".jpg" in the filename for "Shadow Magazine Vol 1 316 .jpg". So, you will probably want to fix the filename and make the appropriate change in the list on the Shadow Magazine Covers page. I am sorry for causing you this extra work. The Thriller Library - Sources Hello, I am doing a research project on The Shadow (pulp magazines). I found this communities post about The Thriller Library which features the story I'm researching - "Man Trap." However, there aren't any sources sited on that page, so I was curious if you could, if possible, provide me with the sources used to write it. I would greatly appreciate it. Link: https://thelivingshadow.fandom.com/wiki/The_Thriller_Library_Vol_1 Thank you, ~ Josh H. Starfighter528 (talk) 16:33, March 24, 2019 (UTC)